The subject invention introduces two new improvements of the "rotor tiller having counter-rotating twin shafts" invention for additional utilities.
One improvement is to remove the housing, the engine, and to bring the transmission to the mid-section of the twin shafts. This improved variation can be coupled to a conventional lawn tractor, and a large version of it having extended shafts with multiple tines can be driven by a large tractor for large scale tilling of soils in gardening and agricultural works. Conversely, a small version of the same variation can be coupled to a hand held power tool such as a conventional power string trimmer for tilling and power weeding of small plots and flower beds.
Another variation is to replace the tines, auger blades on the twin shafts with a spiked roller on one shaft and a shearing reel having a bedknife on the other shaft. In addition, a blower having a specially designed shearing/mulching fan blade and bedknife for creating air suction and for mulching of grass clippings is provided. This variation has several advantages over conventional rotor blade or shearing reel mower. The combined action of spiked roller, shearing reel and the blower allows four functions to be performed simultaneously by a single machine: power de-thatching/racking, mowing, vacuum and mulching of lawn grass. Moreover, this version of the machine is much safer than either the conventional rotor blade or reel type mower as the spiked roller, while de-thatching, rotates forward, away from the rearwardly positioned shearing reel, thus preventing debris, rock, and human appendages from entering the shearing reel.